Sold to a Pureblood
by mustangcanyon
Summary: Unmarried women of seventeen or older are being auctioned off and Ginny Weasley is one of them. She must sign a contract, sign her life away and her new 'owners' are her worst nightmare. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 Sold

**Disclaimer: Assuming I own Harry Potter: **_**BAD**_** This Story: **_**Hopefully good (you judge that)**_

_**Sold to a Pureblood**_

_**Ch.1 Sold**_

The first indication that something was wrong was the sudden death of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. The second was that a man named William Worthy had been put in the position of Minister. The third and the worst was that women were becoming property. If you were married you were safe, but if you were seventeen or older and unmarried you were in my position.

Three men had come to the Burrow to tell my parents the lovely news.

"As you know the new Minister of Magic has enacted a new law that all unmarried women of age seventeen or older shall be sold to pureblood males." One man said to my father, Author Weasley.

"Your daughter is to be sold by tomorrow morning starting at ten thousand galleons and ending with the highest bidder." A second man said.

That was when my mother started crying and my brothers protesting. Harry Potter held me close as my eyes filled with tears.

I was being sold to a pureblood who would hate me and I had no way out. Maybe a rich pureblood could bid on their own child and win, but not my family.

The only good thing about it was that the money would be going to my family.

After the men from the Ministry left everyone in the house fell apart. We were all crying or telling Hermione to stay in Australia with her parents where she would be safe.

The rest of the day was just depressing. Harry was with me as much as possible. He kept saying he was sorry that this was happening to me and that he would bid on me and try to win.

I was convinced that I would never see my family or friends again after my 'owners' came to pick me up. No one knew who they were and no one could find out. Everyone kept saying that they were sorry, but really, what could they do to help me? All they wanted to do was cry and hold me. Everyone told me they loved me and that they would call the Order of the Phoenix to a meeting at Grimwrald Place.

I had to admit it was strange that suddenly Kingsley was dead and that this unknown Ministry worker had become the Minister of Magic, but I had other things to worry about.

My life could be over tomorrow and I was scared of who would own me. Most purebloods were conceited and rude. They used people and most were filthy stinkin' rich. I would probably be used to have children since most purebloods thought that a muggle child was foul and disgusting.

I cried as I said goodnight to everyone for the last time. I was afraid, but I didn't know if that was the right reaction. I felt numb and like I was in a dream even though I knew in my heart it was real. I couldn't explain how I felt to anyone, not even Charlie who knew and understood me the best of any of my brothers.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I was trying to stay positive, but it wasn't working. The only positive fact I had thought of was that since I was the only female Weasley in five generations I would go for a higher price and all that money would be going to my family.

I got changed and got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. I looked up at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. I'm not sure I slept at all.

I think I had just closed my eyes when my mother came in and hugged me, her cheeks wet from tears. "I was praying that it wouldn't be them, but I didn't pray hard enough," she cried.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked sleepily, hugging her tightly.

"They told us who owns you," My mother balled. I tried to get more out of her, but all I got was crying.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, sorry it was so short. Please tell me if you liked it or hated it.**

**-Wals**


	2. Chapter 2 Bought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

_**Ch. 2 Bought **_

"Father, why did you bid on that Weasley girl?!" I yelled at my father. How could he make such a stupid mistake? There were plenty of other purebloods to bid on, but no, he had bid on a red-head, Weasley girl.

"She will be your bride, Draco, whether you like it or not. She sold for the highest amount of galleons yet." My father said, "She is also very beautiful in her own way; the perfect virgin toy for you Draco."

"What were you thinking, Father? She hates our family; she'll kill us in our sleep." We were now walking up the Weasley's oddly shaped house.

"Don't forget Draco, we have magic."

"And so does her."

"Yes, but there is a contract that she must sign, making her follow orders." He pulled a piece of parchment out of a pocket in his robes then slid it back in before knocking on the wooden door.

"To my surprise a man from the Ministry opened the door. "Good day Mr. Malfoy." The man said as he stepped aside and let us into the kitchen. Or at least I think it was a kitchen.

Another man walked over to the stairwell and called, "Please bring down Miss Weasley."

There was some noise and sounds of crying then Ginny Weasley came down into the kitchen. She looked at me and her sad, tear streaked face became an icy glare. Her brothers and Harry Potter were also glaring at me. I stared them down so I wouldn't look intimidated, not that I was.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have the contract?" A ministry man asked.

My father pulled it out and placed it on the table. "Sign Miss Weasley."

"And what if I don't?" Weasley asked.

"Then we make you." My father told her.

She seemed to realize that she had no way out and stepped toward the table where a quill and ink now sat next to the contract.

Ginny picked up the contract and read through it. She set it back on the table and signed it.

One of the ministry men picked it up and handed it back to my father.

Ginny's parents now entered the room and Ginny was saying her goodbyes.

"We'll get you out of this, Gin." I barely heard one of her brothers whisper.

When Ginny had said her goodbyes she turned back to us, her glare defiant.

"Shall we go, Draco?" Father asked, but before I had the chance to answer he had said, "Come Weasley." Ginny obediently began to follow behind me as we walked out the door.

"Well Weasley I see your house has more than one room." I commented.

"The things I'll do to you in your sleep," Ginny growled.

"Didn't you read the contract? You can't threaten our lives in any way without causing yourself the same physical pain." My father said.

We had now reached the edge of the Weasley's property. My father turned to me and said, "Draco, apparate yourself and Weasley home. I must go talk to the Minister." My father aparated quickly.

I put my arm around Weasley's waist, making her give me a disgusted look. "You could walk you know."

Ginny put her arms around my neck and I apparated us to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

We let go of each other and I said, "Come Weasley," and surprisingly she followed me without much complaint. We walked up to the grand front door and I said, "Open the door, Weasley."

"NO!" She yelled, but opened the door anyway," FUCK!!!"

I felt myself smirk as I walked through the door.

"This can not be happening!" Ginny screamed and punched the wall, leaving blood from where the wall pierced her skin. "This is bullshit!"

Would she calm down if I ordered her to? It was worth it. She couldn't keep hitting the wall and cursing. "Weasley, Calm down." I said calmly.

Weasley stopped screaming and her hands went to her sides. Her face calmed, but her eyes were burning holes through me. I ignored it and said, "Much better. Come Weasley."

Ginny followed me through the door. I walked up the stairs and to the room that would be hers.

"Here's your room," I told her. I pushed her into the room then said, "My mother will be back at five, dress nicely." I then walked down the hall to my own suite.

I could have been nice to her, but it would have been more fun to make her obey me rather than her just doing things. Where was the fun in that?

I didn't want her to kill me in my sleep, but if she was going to be my bride then she would have to be herself.

I loathed her and she hated me just as much, if not more. She had her reasons like I had mine. She was a Weasley for one. She practically lived in a shack. She was Harry Potter's now ex-girlfriend. She hated me for whatever reasons she could think up.

Why my father had bid on her instead of someone who had been in Slytherin House I would never understand. Even if he had been drunk at the time, why Ginny Weasley?


	3. Chapter 3 Double Dose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Notes: Sorry that this is so late. I have five chapters written and I will hopefully have them online soon. Time just kind of got away from me because of finals.**

**This is actualy a repost because it was brought to my attention that I must have been very tired when I wrote this because my grammar sucks. Thank you to my kind reviewers. This is in Ginny's point of view.**

**Chapter 3: Double Dose**

I watched Malfoy leave then closed the door behind me. I pulled out my wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. I turned from the door and began crying. All I did for who knows how long, was stair at the dark green carpet and cry. I didn't know how long I stood there cursing the world, but I felt the urge to get over it and deal with it. I wasn't a weak person and something told me I could get through this.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked around the room. I was standing on one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. It wasn't the accommodations I had expected from the Malfoys, but I wasn't going to ask why I got such a nice room. I had expected to live in a shack or a closet, though with the huge closets in the mansion I wouldn't have minded.

I decided to explore my room or as I found out, rooms. I had a bedroom, a bathroom, a walk in closet and the sitting room I had first walked into or been pushed into I should say.

I turned to the clock and it read four-thirty five. I really didn't want to meet another Malfoy, but I went into my closet anyway. Everything I saw was my size and how they found that out so quickly I wasn't sure. I found a green dress that actually looked nice with my red hair and put it on.

At five there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it, expecting a maid, but no, it was Draco Malfoy. Before I could speak he said, "Just so you know my father made me come and get you. I didn't have a choice.

"Are you under a spell too?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, "Or are you just afraid of your father?"

Draco slapped my cheek, "I'm not afraid of him."

"Really," I said sarcastically.

Draco took my hand and pulled me forward down the hall then down the staircase. We walked down some hallways, successfully getting me lost. Draco finally stopped outside a closed door. He turned to me and said, "My mother has become a fragile woman since her sister's death so be careful what you say to her. I don't care what you say, but my father does. The consequences aren't good for you, so don't push it." Draco opened the door and walked in. I followed him inside and found myself in a beautiful dining room. Narcessa Malfoy was sitting at a large table waiting for us. Lucius Malfoy wasn't there.

Mrs. Malfoy stood to hug her son. Draco gave her a hug then she turned to me. "Is this the pureblood your father bought you?"

"Yes mother, this is Ginny Weasley." Draco said politely. Thank god he introduced me a Ginny.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." I said with a smile. Mrs. Malfoy nodded to me and smiled back.

"Shall we eat?" Mrs. Malfoy said as she sat back down.

"Yes," Malfoy agreed and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down in it and he sat down in the chair next to mine.

It really was an uneventful meal until desert. Narcessa decided to start talking about marriage, a topic I was not comfortable with. It appeared that Malfoy didn't like the subject either. He stiffened and glared at his mother. Of course she didn't notice and just kept talking about boys with blond hair.

I tried my best to just ignore her unless she asked me a question.

"Are there any blonds in your family, Ginny?" Narcessa asked me.

"No, we are all red-heads." I answered.

"Mother, I think Ginny and I are going to excuse ourselves." Malfoy said.

"Okay, night dears." Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile.

"Come Weasley." Draco called me as he opened the door to walk out.

I got up and followed after him. After the door had shut closed behind us I looked at him and said, "What the fuck was that?"

Draco slapped me, "Shut up Weasley!" Draco then took my hand and led me back to the staircase. He pulled me up the stars then into my room. He closed the door behind him then turned to me.

"My mother is ill. She should be in the hospital, but my father refuses to take her. She is getting worse and she might die." Malfoy told me seriously, "I'm not looking for your sympathy, but you should know the truth."

I just stared at him. I knew he wasn't lying, but why would he tell me? He hated me. Right? I was hoping he did since we were alone in a room with the door locked.

Draco slapped me again, this time more gently. But this time I slapped him back. Wrong move! I felt a burning pain in the cheek I had slapped him on, but it was my cheek.

"Was that really worth it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, anything to get you back," I said, "I don't care about your mum except that she needs to see a doctor as soon as possible."

Draco grabbed my arms and pinned then to my sides as he pushed me back against the wall.

"Don't think any worse of her, Weasley." Draco growled.

"I wasn't going to, I'm not like you." I whispered fiercely.

For once Draco was speechless, but he compensated for it and hit me again.

"At least you only hit me. Your father seems to have other plans."

Draco let go of me and left the room without another word.

I sighed and went into my bedroom. I put a t-shirt on and got into bed.

I had a hard time falling asleep because it was a new place and it had a totally different atmosphere than the Burrow. The Burrow was warm and welcoming while Malfoy Manner was just the opposite.

I curled up under the blankets and closed my eyes. I think I had just fallen asleep when someone woke me up. I nearly jumped off the bed when I saw it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Draco's voice seemed off, but it was sincere. He had a tiny flask in his hand.

I sat up and tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm. His grip was surprisingly strong and I couldn't get away. Draco was on my bed now, on top of me, trying to make me drink whatever was in the flask. He straddled me and forced my mouth open, poring the contents of the flask down my throat.

I looked up at Draco, my eyes wide. His hair was wild and all he was wearing was a pair of boxers. I felt something hard through the blankets. He was going to rape me and there wasn't any way that I could get away from him. No one would come and help me if I screamed.

I looked up into his eyes to see that they weren't their normal icy blue. They were red. Something was wrong with him.

I don't know what triggered me to do it, but I fought back. I started screaming and kicking. I kneed his crotch, making him groan in pain and loosen his grip.

I shoved him off me and onto the floor. I could only pray that my silencing charm had worn off and that someone had heard my screams.

I jumped off the bed and ran from the bedroom into the sitting room. I retched open the door and ran out, hitting something then falling on it. I looked up at what I had hit and found another Draco Malfoy. A pang of fear shot through me and I tried to move away. Draco grabbed me then stopped. I looked at his eyes which were blue and realized he wasn't looking at me.

Draco let go of me, stood up and jumped over me. I turned quickly enough to see him pull out his wand. The other Draco Malfoy was standing in front of Malfoy. The only way to tell them apart was their eyes, attitudes and clothing. The real Draco looked like himself and he was wearing a shirt.

I suddenly felt tipsy and dizzy. What the fake Malfoy had made me drink was starting to take affect. A wave of nausea washed over me and I vomited. I saw steaks of light as the two Malfoys began righting. Everything around me went dark.

_**Hey everyone. I'm sorry once again for taking forever to post this. Time just got away from me. Please R&R. tell me what you think and constructive criticism is wanted. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Notes: Sorry for not posting anything for a while. I don't get the chance to really type anything. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon.**

**Ch. 4 Love and Ice**

I pulled out my wand and fired a curse at my fake. He countered it, but I was slowly pushing him back into Ginny's room. I had him up against a wall when he fired another curse at me and ran toward a window. I dodged the curse, but by the time I regained my footing the other me was gone.

I said a few spells to clean up the room then walked out into the hall to find that Ginny had fainted and gotten sick. I thought about just leaving her there for a house elf to find, but something compelled me to kneel down next to her and touch her cheek. It was ice cold to the touch.

I picked up Ginny and took her to my rooms. I walked through the sitting room then to my bedroom. I laid Ginny on my bed. _She would be warmer if I took her cloths off._ I thought. I shook my head, wondering why I was saving her.

I pulled Ginny's nightshirt off, trying not to look at her. I took off the shorts she was wearing then pulled the comforter over her. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

Why was I doing this for Ginny Weasley and why was my body reacting in such a way? This was Ginny Weasley who could hardly be considered a pure-blood. I took my shirt off and went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, wetting my hair.

This was Ginny Weasley. I shouldn't feel sorry for her. It wasn't like I cared about her at all. My brain was telling me that anyway. My body was saying something entirely different. I had to admit that I was attracted to Weasley, but it wasn't like I cared for her. But god was she beautiful. That thought didn't help my situation.

I had thought about forcing her to make my father happy, but I couldn't do it. It wasn't like I didn't want to shame her or something like that. It was just that I didn't want to have sex with someone who wouldn't react to what I was doing to them.

I walked back into my bedroom to check on Ginny. I walked up to the bed and felt her forehead. She was still freezing. I put another blanket over her then walked over to the window. It was still very dark outside and I didn't want my parents to know I cared for her, or that she was hurt. My father wasn't home and my mother was asleep. It I asked a house elf for help that would tell my parents what had happened.

I sighed and looked over at Ginny. She was shaking violently now so I walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Ginny, hugging her close to me. She shivered a few minutes longer then settled down. She moved closer to me in her sleep, her body molding against mine. _Does she subconsciously want me to fuck her?_ I asked myself. I tried not to think about Ginny, but it wasn't working out. My mind kept coming back to her scantily clad body pressed up against mine. I just got hornier. I gave up and started grinding against her. I rolled onto my back and pulled the blanket down so it only covered my legs. My groin felt like it was on fire. I started rubbing my dick through the fabric of my boxers. I muffled a groan so I wouldn't wake Ginny. I looked at Ginny for a moment. Ginny moved, rolling over so that her head was pillowed on my chest.

_Great! Why me?_ I thought. I'm in a bed with a woman who almost got raped. On top of that she hates my guts. And now when she wakes up she'll find my erection in her face. _At least she's not armed,_ I thought, _I don't think she is anyway._

I watched her for a few minutes, praying she wasn't going to wake up. She stayed still and I sighed in relief. I moved the arms she wasn't laying on sown and started stroking my erection. A few minutes later Ginny rolled off me and completely away from me. I used this chance to escape to my bathroom. I relieved myself and took a cold shower. When I got out it was pretty bright outside. I heard noise and looked toward my bed. Ginny was stretching and starting to wake up. I watched her for a minute.

_Maybe I do care about her,_ I thought. She hated me and she always had, but I had always thought of her as just a girl whose family I hated. But I didn't hate her in particular, not anymore, though I certainly didn't love her.

I saw Ginny's eyes open and then she sat bolt upright, the sheet pooling at her waist. She blinked, holding her head.

I walked to the bed, "Lay down, Weasley." I ordered her. She did so and I pulled the sheets over her chest. "Do you remember what happened?" I asked Ginny.

"No, I just remember passing out. What happened?" Ginny said.

"I fought off your attacker, but he got away. I came back to find you passed out and freezing. I brought you in here and took off most of your clothing and tried to keep you warm." I told her the truth, what else could I tell her?

"What do you think he wanted from me?" She asked, holding the sheets to her chest and sitting up.

I remembered the potion bottle that was still on Ginny's floor and went to retrieve it. I came back into the room and gave her the bottle. She smelled it then handed it back to me. "I was never good at potions." She said softly, "Can you figure out what was in it?"

I sniffed it, "it smells like one of those love potions from your brother's joke shop. It must have backfired and made you sick."

Ginny nodded and seemed to be deep in thought.

I looked at the bottle and found a piece of white-blonde hair in it.

"I don't think whoever it was meant you any harm. They wanted you to fall in love with me." I said softly.

Ginny looked up at me, "Maybe it would have been better if it had worked." She mumbled.

"What did you say Weasley?" I asked even though I knew what she had said.

"It's nothing important." Ginny whispered. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm going to speak to my father about this so it doesn't happen again." I told her and walked to my closet, the bottle still in my hand. When I came out fully dressed my bed was empty and the shirt that had been on my floor was gone.

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Please tell me if you find any errors. I would be happy to correct them.**


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Notes: I'm sorry to my readers for keeping you waiting for so long. Life got in my way and I didn't have the time to type anything up. It's written in notebooks so I have been working on it. I promise :D**

**Ch. 5 Poor Unfortunate Soul**

I slipped into my own rooms and closed the door. I found my wand and began cleaning up glass and other broken objects. Once everything was clean I slipped into the shower. I couldn't get over how nice Malfoy had been last night and a few minutes prior. I finally decided that it was nothing and went to my closet to find something to wear.

I was beginning to wonder if the closet was enchanted because every time I went in there new cloths had appeared and the ones I hadn't liked were gone.

I found some jeans and a blouse that I liked and put them on. I discarded Malfoy's T-shirt in a corner and walked out of the closet.

I left my rooms and went downstairs. I tried to find the kitchen, but I easily got lost. I wondered around for a while until I came across a house elf.

"Hello, can you help me reach the kitchen, I'm a bit lost," I told her.

"Daisy will help you," She said, her huge eyes looked close to tears and she was shaking. She began walking up the hall and I followed after her.

I could only imagine what being a house elf to the Malfoy's was like. I wondered if she had ever been happy here. Just as I was about to ask her name she stopped, opened a door and bowed, "Here you are, Miss Malfoy. Will that be all?"

I was caught off guard, but managed to say, "Yes, thank you," and before I could say another word the house elf was gone.

I headed into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when I heard bickering in what I thought would be the dining room, since it leads off from the kitchen. I moved closer to the door where the yelling was coming from to see if I could figure out who was fighting. I leaned against the wall next to the door and made out two male voices; Draco and Lucius.

"I don't care what almost happened to her! I don't care if you hate each other! You will be married this Sunday whether you like it or not," Lucius yelled.

"She hates me, how can I marry her if she won't do it willingly. Just let her go back to her family or sell her to Potter," Draco argued.

"You will both do this and you will like it!" Lucius screamed and I heard something shatter. "And she will have your heir if I have to poor love potion down your throats!" I heard a series of thumps then a door opening and being slammed shut.

I heard a groan, then the door I was standing by opened and Draco nearly fell through it. He leaned heavily on a counter as I stepped forward. I took in his wounds as I came closer. He didn't notice that I was there until I touched his arm. His eyes shot in my direction and all I saw was fear and shock. I also saw that he was crying. Draco threw his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I tried to back away, but I couldn't move. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and just held him, my hunger forgotten. I stroked his white-blond hair and found my hand covered in blood.

"Draco," I whispered in his ear, "we need to heal you." He didn't answer so I pulled away from him slowly and took his hand. "Tell me if I go the wrong way, okay." I said as I led Draco out of the kitchen and down the hall. I led him down a few other halls and found my way to the staircase that led to our rooms. I led Draco to his room and closed the door behind us.

"Go to your bathroom and take off most of your cloths," I told him, hoping he was there enough to know that I meant.

I went to go grab my wand. I found it quickly and went back to Draco's rooms. I walked into his bathroom and found him sitting on the floor with his boxers on.

I knelt down next to Draco and helped him stand up. "Sit on the side of the tub," I instructed gently. He sat down, his eyes now dull. I placed my wand near his head and muttered a healing charm. It took a few charms to heal his whole head, but I was willing to do it. I then moved to a cut on his shoulder then slowly moved down his body, healing him as I went. When I finished healing him I ran a warm bath for him. "Take a bath and get the blood off." _After that I'll interrogate you, _I thought.

I left Draco in the bathroom and went to pick up his discarded cloths. I found him clean ones and placed them on his bed. After that I went to his sitting room to wait.

I watched the sky outside; it must have been near ten when I heard a door open. A few minutes later Draco walked into the sitting room fully dressed.

"Sit down, Draco," I told him and to my astonishment Draco sat. I could tell that he was still shaken just by looking at him.

Draco sat on the floor so I went and sat beside him. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I said, "Draco, can you tell me what happened?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. I had a feeling that his father had put the cruciatious curse on him.

"Please try to tell me Draco," I said gently.

"He told me we were to marry on Sunday, "Draco said

That was a start. I waited for him to continue, "He is working with the Minister to create more purebloods.

As a kid my father hit me a lot," Draco was shaking so I put my arms around him. I had a feeling I was about to get a lot more information than I had asked for.

"Every time I misbehaved there was a punishment for what I had done. Eventually I learned to do what I was told at home. I have nightmares to this day and I fear they will never leave me. I wake up screaming.

When I got older he began using the unforgivable curses on me. The nightmares are unbearable after he uses them on me," Draco paused for a moment.

I listened intently to Draco's words. I felt his pain. It was like having Tom Riddle inside my head again. I understood Draco's pain. Draco was silent now and he was shaking. He looked like he was a bout to cry.

"I understand Draco, and I'm not just saying that," I said as I held him.

Draco looked at me, his face incredibly close to mine. I looked into his blue eyes and saw the understanding in them. He wasn't that boy who had been so cruel. He wasn't the boy who joined Voldemort. He was a man who had been through a lot of bad situations and had become lost.

Draco leaned forward and kissed me. My first reaction was to pull away, but my body wasn't following my brain. After a moment I kissed him back. Draco's lips were soft and warm. I felt myself move into Draco's embrace, but I did nothing to stop it.

Draco moved away slowly, his blue eyes bright. He looked away and said, "I'm sorry.

I looked at him, puzzled, "You don't have to be sorry."

"But I feel bad. You're in this situation because of me," There was something in his voice that was off. "When you came here I hated you, but now I care about what happens to you."

I froze for a moment. I didn't know what to say or how to react to his statement. It was as if my brain went on vacation. I could feel Draco looking at me, watching my reaction.

I finally found my voice and said what was in my heart, "I don't hate you either. And I care about you too. We need to help each other in this situation or we won't get anywhere."

"How far are you willing to go to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"I'll do almost anything," I answered.

"Would you pretend to be happy?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Then come out with me tonight and after that we'll find out some thing," Draco had returned to normal.

* * *

I dressed in a very sexy dress, trying to make myself look as happy and spoiled as possible. And if Draco was lying he had nothing on me now. I put on makeup and did my hair. I put on jewelry, including a fake engagement ring. I walked down the staircase to find Draco dressed and waiting. We walked to the gates of Malfoy Manner, Draco grabbed my waist and we disaparated.

* * *

I looked around when the squeezing feeling ended. We had aparated into a very nice hotel.

Draco bought a copy of the Daily Profit and led me into a bar. We saw down at a table and Draco set the Profit in front of us.

"I have to say, Weasley, for a poor blood-traitor you know how to dress," Draco said.

"Good to see you're back to normal, Malfoy," I responded. "I don't know why I ever expected you to change."

Draco looked as if he was resisting the thought of hitting me. He changed the subject quickly, "My father got our wedding date in the paper."

"He and the new Minister seem to have hit it off," I commented. I looked over the paper and read, "The new pureblood marriage act seems to be going extraordinarily well with the help of a very young ministry man named Romero Drivel."

"He must have been the one who attacked you," Draco said.

"And he's attacking others," I added.

"If we could find him we could get the answers we want."

"Where could we find him?"

Draco looked down at the Profit. "It says that he is regularly seen in Diagon Ally, but the Ministry is a better place."

I knew why Draco wouldn't take me to the ally, but two of my family members and Harry worked at the Ministry. Why take me there?

I walked out into the street with Draco and we aparated into the atrium.

Draco dragged me to the left and down a hall. He led me around for a while and then stopped outside a door with a gold name plate that said, _Romero Drivel_.

"I don't care what the Minister wants you to do! Stay out of their houses. If they are going to fall in love then it should come naturally," A voice yelled from inside the door, a voice I instantly recognized as Harry Potter's.

The door opened and Harry stomped out. His face lit up when he saw me, but Draco pulled me through the door so quickly I was only able to touch Harry's hand. I tried to get back out the door, but Draco put a charm on it. No wonder I couldn't carry my wand out of the Manner.

"Let me out," I growled as Drivel stood up.

"So you can run off with Potter? Not a chance. Sit in that corner, be quiet and don't listen to what we say," Draco snarled.

I tried to fight it, but my body obeyed his commands.

* * *

**I feel so bad for not updating in so long. I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it will be typed soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Garden of Trust

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Harry Potter or its characters. I get no profit from this, only enjoyment.**

**Note: I am extremely sorry for not updating in so long. I have no excuse, but hopefully now that the holiday is here I will be able to post what I've written so far.**

**Ch. 6 Garden of Trust**

I watched Drivel get up, a questioning look on his face. I decided to get right to the point, "I know what you're trying to do, Drivel, but you need to stop."

"But it's so enjoyable to shove love potion down women's throats," Drivel sighed then smirked.

"And rape them while doing it!" I snarled. "Stay away from my girl at least!" Wow. Had that actually come out of my mouth? Yes; it had and I meant it. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore. I liked Ginny and I was going to defend her.

"You ruin my fun, Malfoy," Drivel said. "You're so different from your father. He wants me to do this. He paid me to do it."

I wanted to kill them both, but I knew if I did I would be arrested. I wanted to keep Ginny safe and I couldn't do that very well if I was in prison.

"Then I'll pay you more to stop," I said.

"Deal," Drivel said with a smile.

"I'll send you the money tomorrow," I said and then turned to Ginny who was in the corner sitting on the floor. "Come Wea-Ginny."

Ginny got up and followed me out. Once we were in the hall I said, "You may talk and listen."

"What did you talk to Drivel about?" Ginny asked.

"Things," I replied.

"And why did you bring me with you if I was to sit in the corner the whole time?" Ginny asked.

"You would have given me hell if I hadn't let you come," I told her as we walked down the hall. We got to the atrium and I aparated us home.

"Today is Friday isn't it?" Ginny said softly as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes," I told her quietly.

Ginny nodded mutely and went into her room. I watched Ginny's door close and then went to my mother's room. Narcessa was sleeping quietly. She looked so thin and weak. How could Lucius let her get to such a dangerous state. I was starting to wonder why I had put up with my father's cruelty. I wanted to take my mother and Ginny away, but the only places we could go were filled with members of the Order of the Phoenix. I didn't want to loose Ginny.

I shook my head. I was being selfish. I was always being selfish, just like my father. Everything was always for him. It was never for anyone else. I left my parent's room and went to Ginny's door. I knocked on it loud enough for her to hear.

"Coming!" I heard Ginny call. About a minute later she opened the door. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Would you like some lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said, "can you just give me a second?" I nodded and she disappeared back into the room. It was only a few minutes before she was back, her air brushed and wearing jeans and a blouse.

I smiled at her and we walked down the stairs. I led her toward the kitchen where we found sandwiches waiting for us.

"Your house elves are very efficient." Ginny commented.

I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. We sat in silence for a while and then I said, "How much of the grounds have you seen?"

"Just the walkway up to the mansion." Ginny said after finishing her sandwich.

"I'll show you around then," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the yard. I took her into the garden. She gasped when she saw how beautiful it was, full of flowering trees, bushes, and various other plants.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she went over to a rose bush.

"My father had the gardens planted for my mother right after they were married," I explained to her.

"So he wasn't always cruel?" Ginny asked.

"No, he was always cruel, just not to my mother when they were younger. I think he became the way he is now more slowly than we think," I explained.

Ginny turned to me and took my hand in hers. "I'm sorry you had to have him as your father. I think it's why you are the way you are. You aren't like him." She moved her hand and reached up to touch my cheek. "You're not like him. You can change."

"I don't know how," I told her, putting my hand over hers.

"I'll help you." Ginny said, "I have all the time in the world to help you."

I wasn't sure how she was going to help me, but I was willing to give it a shot. I was willing to do anything for Ginny.

I looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "I feel like I have to ask you to marry me myself," I got down on one knee and held her hand, "I don't have a ring yet, but Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked into my eyes and said, "I don't have much choice do I." Her face hardened and she said, "Don't hit me or direct me around anymore and I'll go through this willingly."

"I promise I won't." I told her.

"Yes," Ginny finally said and I felt my face break into a grin.

"Thank you, Ginny." I said, nodding my thanks.

We began walking through the gardens again, enjoying the scenery.

"Now that I have actually gotten to know you, I'm glad your father bought me." Ginny piped up, "I could have gone to anyone, but I'm glad I went to you."

I stopped and looked at her, "Why?"

"Because you talk to me like I'm a real person. Anyone else would have made me their mistress and raped me." She told me then met my gaze, "I trust you."

"You trust me?" I questioned, hardly believing what she was saying.

"Yes, I do trust you. You have earned it."

"I trust you too." I told her.

We walked around the grounds for a few more hours until my father came home and said he needed to speak with us. We followed my father into his study and he sat behind his desk while we stood in front of it.

"We are going to start preparing for the wedding. It will take place in the gardens at three o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday. Tomorrow morning you will be fitted for your wedding dress and tuxedo." My father told us.

"Yes, sit." I said and took Ginny's hand, walking out of the study. Once we were outside I let go of Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked up at me like she was going to say something, but instead she remained quiet.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked her.

"No thank you," Ginny told me, "but could you take me back to my room?"

I nodded and leader her back to her bedroom. We stopped outside the door. Ginny turned to me and said, "I trust you, but I don't trust your father. Your eighteen years old and you're still afraid of your father." Ginny turned and walked into her room without another word.

I stared at Ginny's door for a few moments then I went to my own room. I walked into my sitting room and sat down in a chair, my head in my hands.

_She's right._ I thought with a sigh. I could think it, but physically doing it was completely different. _At least she trusts me._

I went to one of my windows and looked out at the gardens. I could see servants milling about, getting the garden ready for the wedding.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy the story and please tell me if you like it.**


End file.
